(a) Technical Field
The present invention relates to display device, such as a liquid crystal display device.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A display device, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, may include two substrates with field generating electrodes (such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode) and may include a light-regulating layer (such as a liquid crystal layer) interposed between the two substrates. In an LCD device, one or more voltages may be applied to one or more field generating electrodes to generate an electric field in a liquid crystal layer, such that orientations of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer may be determined to control light transmission through the liquid crystal layer; therefore, the LCD device may display an image.
A curved display device may have a curve configuration for enhancing viewer experience. The curved display device may have two curved substrates with field-generating electrodes and may have a curved light-regulating layer positioned between the two curved substrates. Misalignment directions of the two curved substrates (or misalignment directions of field-generating electrodes) at a first half of the curved display device may be substantially different from misalignment directions of the curved substrates (or misalignment directions of field-generating electrodes) at a second half of the curved display device. As a result, quality of images displayed by the curved display device may be unsatisfactory.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention. The background section may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.